Pokemon Simarian Adventures!
by PokemonMaster-2008
Summary: A new region, new Pokemon, new Gym Leaders and Badges, new Elite Four, and a new Trainer. Follow Ty McCloud as he travels through the newly discovered Simarian Region, and fight against against a criminal group known as Pokemon Hunters.
1. Chapter 1

Pokemon Simarian: A Whole New Region

Pokemon Simarian: A Whole New Region!

Author's Note: Ok, before we begin I would like to point out that this idea had been with me ever since the Original Pokemon games came out, so the names may not be up to expectations of many of you Pokemon fanatics out there but hey I was about ten when these names came to my head. Anyways, on with the adventure.

Chapter 1: A Journeys Begins. Spitfire I choose You! 

"Ty, Ty wake up son." Garcia McCloud said from the doorway of her ten year old son's room. She could help but laugh inside, from the day he turned nine all he could talk about was become the greatest Pokemon Master of all time, and he couldn't wait until he turned ten so that he too could collect a starter from Professor Little and become a Pokemon Trainer.

"What time is it?" Ty McCloud asked as he sat up groggily in his bed. Garcia laughed.

"Ten AM, I thought you would like to be on time for your meeting with the Professor." She said. That caught Ty's attention as he shot right out of bed and hurried around his room getting changed from his pajamas into a plain black T-Shirt and a pair of blue jeans. He also put on a pair of brown hiking boots and black gloves.

"Thanks mom, I've got just enough time to get down to the lab!" Ty yelled as he ran past his mother.

"What about breakfast?" Garcia asked after her son.

"I'll eat when I get back!" Ty replied as he grabbed his denim jacket and bolted out the door. Walking now Ty thought of his options for starter Pokemon. Like in the Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh Regions, the starter Pokemon were of the fire, water, and grass types. In Simarian they were; Spitfire the fire type that evolved into Flarewing, a dragon and fire dual type, then later in Infernofang another dual type of dragon and fire. Then there was Elecill, the water type Pokemon that later evolved in Shellok, a water and electric type, and finally into Thundergrip another water electric dual type. And finally there was Purrleaf, the grass starter that evolved into Feralroot another grass type, and then finally evolved into Terraclaw, a grass and dark dual type. Ty was so deep into thought that he almost passed the Pokemon Lab; luckily Prof. Little was out front waiting for him and managed to stop Ty before he went past.

"Are you looking for me?" The Professor said. Ty finally snapped out of his trance and turned to look at the Professor.

"Yes sir I am, I'm Ty McCloud. I was meant to see you about my starter Pokemon." Ty said. The Professor nodded.

"Of course, come with me to my Ranch, with such great weather I let the three young Pokemon relax out in their pen." Little said leading Ty around the side of the Lab and into the back yard, although it didn't look like a back yard, there were Pokemon of every type running free. But near one section of the Ranch was a pen big enough that the tiny Pokemon could play around. The Elecill floated in the small section of water that was from the small pond that the water Pokemon could rest in. The Purrleaf lay curled up in a ball underneath the shadow of an Oak tree. And the Spitfire continuously tried to grab the Purrfleaf's wagging tail, and the small grass Pokemon didn't seem to mind at all.

"They're so small." Ty said looking into the pen at the three Pokemon.

"Well what did you expect they are just babies, but believe me I've been seeing how strong they are through training lessons, and each one of these Pokemon has potential. So which one would you like?" Prof. Little asked. Ty's gaze wandered from Spitfire, to Elecill, to Purrleaf, then back to Elecill, then back to Spitfire. But as he gazed at the small fire Pokemon for the second time Spitfire's eyes met with Ty's and something seemed to click.

"I'll take Spitfire." Ty said. Little nodded, and reached into his pocket for Spitfire's Pokeball.

"Very well, here you are. This is Spitfire's Pokeball." The Professor said handing Ty the ball.

"Spitfire, return." Ty said holding his Pokeball of in front of him and recalling the small hatchling Pokemon into its Pokeball.

"Ty there is something else I want to ask of you." Little said looking at Ty, the new Trainer turned and stared at the Professor.

"What is it?" Ty asked. Little smiled and reached into his pocket again this time pulling out a small red and black device with a flip-open screen and a button.

"This is the latest model of Pokedex, I just finished inventing it before you came as a matter of fact. You see Simarian is home to newly discovered Pokemon along with already discovered ones. And I hope to understand that mysteries revolving the new ones. But to do that I need someone to gather information on them, and that is why I want to entrust you with the Pokedex. Will you travel throughout Simarian and gather data on all the Pokemon, new and old?" The Professor asked.

"You bet Professor, not only will it help you, but it will teach me a few things as well!" Ty said excited. Little laughed and handed the boy the Pokedex.

"To get a reading of any Pokemon you encounter, simply flip open the screen, hold the Pokedex towards the Pokemon and push the button." Little said. Ty nodded understanding the instructions.

"Now I don't want to keep you here any longer then I should, so let's see, Pokemon, Pokeball, Pokedex, oh right! I almost forgot to give you these." Little said handing Ty five empty Pokeballs.

"Gee thanks Professor!" Ty said placing the Pokeballs along with Spitfire's on his belt.

"Now let's see the closest city is Fallview City, that is the best place to train before heading to Wind Valley City to battle the first gym leader." Little said.

"Thanks again Professor, and I'll stay in touch to tell you how I am doing with the Pokedex!" Ty yelled as he walked away heading home again. Little waved to Ty as the trainer soon vanished from sight.

"Wow, what a cute Pokemon. Did Professor Little give you that?" Garcia asked as Ty released Spitfire from his Pokeball.

"Fire!" The hatchling Pokemon cried cheerfully before looking up at its trainer.

"Alright let's get a read-out of you buddy." Ty said flipping open his Pokedex's screen, and pushing the button, scanning Spitfire.

"_Spitfire, the Hatchling Pokemon. In the early days of civilization, Spitfire was known to be the major cause of wildfires. Because of that, the Spitfires were moved to the mountains were they could no long damage crops or houses. Nowadays Spitfire's only use their firepowers for battling._" The Pokedex said.

"Whoa that has to be some serious firepower you've got. Eh buddy?" Ty asked picking up Spitfire.

"Spitfire, fire, spi." The hatchling Pokemon said nodding. Ty laughed before he placed some Poke chow he had bought at the Springflow Town PokeMart in front of Spitfire and ate his own breakfast. Once both he and Spitfire were fed Ty looked at Garcia.

"I'll talk to you later mom, and thanks for packing me spare clothes and food." Ty said before hugging his mother, Spitfire was now safely back in its ball and Ty was ready to hit the road.

"Take care Ty." Garcia said with tears in her eyes as Ty began down the trail that would lead him to Fallview City, and one step closer to his Pokemon Master dream.

"Yeah, I'll become the greatest Pokemon Trainer anyone will ever see, and then I'll become a Pokemon Master!" Ty said proudly to himself as he departed Springflow Town and headed towards Fallview City. His journey into the world of Pokemon was only beginning. As was his Simarian Region Adventure.

Author's Note: So what do you think, since this is my first Pokemon Story, I am welcome to flames. So please feel free to express any changes you would like to see, or any problem's you have with the story so far, Chapter 2 will be up soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Pokemon Simarian

**Pokemon Simarian**

Chapter 2: The First Catch, Spitfire versus Bluring

Ty came to a stop near a small creek that flowed towards Springlake Town. Taking a deep breath Ty could smell the fresh water and pine needles that lay scattered on the ground.

"This feels so good, being outside in the open. I think this is a nice place to take a break. Spitfire, come on out!" Ty yelled throwing his Pokeball in the air and released his Hatchling Pokemon.

"Spi!" The small dragon yelled happily looking up at his master. Ty chuckled and reached down to pet his Pokemon head lightly. Spitfire seemed to like the attention and leaned into the hand.

"Fire, Spi, Fire." Spitfire said softly. Ty chuckled lightly but a rustling in the bush nearest them made both Ty and Spitfire to turn and stare, Spitfire growling lightly. Then in a streak of blue a small blue bird Pokemon shot towards them and pulling up higher into the air.

"Ring, Blu." The small bird Pokemon said dangerously.

"What is that?" Ty said taking out his Pokedex and scanning the Pokemon that hovered in the air near them.

"_Bluring, the Blue Jay Pokemon. Bluring is small but it is known to be a tough opponent. It will fight even a fully grown Arsonwing or Fearclaw should its nest be in danger._" The Pokedex said.

"That means we must be near its nest. But if what the Pokedex said is true then I'm going to catch it. Are you ready Spitfire?" Ty asked. The small Hatchling Pokemon nodded and stood in a battle ready stance.

"Spi." The Pokemon growled.

"Alright, use Ember!" Ty yelled. Spitfire obeyed and released a stream of small embers towards the Bluring. The small bird quickly dodged and flew at Spitfire with stiff wings, Wing Attack.

"Dodge and use Ember again!" Ty yelled. Again Spitfire obeyed, this time jumping above the bird Pokemon and releasing more embers, this time the attack made contact with the Bluring and sent the small bird crashing to the ground. But it wasn't over yet, because no sooner did the Pokemon hit the ground did it take to the sky again.

"Bluring!" The bird cawed dangerously before diving down to Spitfire and pecking the small Hatchling in the head.

"Spi, spi, spi." Spitfire said as Bluring's beak hit it again and again.

"Quick Spitfire use Flamethrower!" Ty yelled. Spitfire obeyed and opening his mouth shot a stream of flames at the very close Pokemon.

"Ring!" The Bluring yelled getting blasted into the air. But even that didn't seem to bother it, because it just shook its head and dived at Spitfire again before tackling the small dragon to the ground.

"Spitfire!" Spitfire yelled as the small bird took it to the ground and began pecking it again.

"Spitfire use Flamethrower again!" Ty yelled. Spitfire once again released a stream of flames at Bluring. This time the small Blue Jay Pokemon went crashing into a nearby tree and collapsed into the creek.

"Pokeball, go!" Ty yelled throwing an empty Pokeball at the fallen Bluring. The ball hit the bird and opened up absorbing the Pokemon in a beam of red light, now closed the Pokeball shook. Ty watched hopefully as the ball shook once, twice, three times then _dinged_ giving Ty the proof that Bluring was caught. As he retrieved his new Pokemon's Pokeball Ty looked down at Spitfire, it was exhausted.

"Hey, take a good rest pal, you deserve it." Ty said holding out Spitfire's Pokeball and returned it to its Pokeball.

"Spi." Spitfire said before the red light surrounded him and he disappeared into his Pokeball. Ty smiled before he clipped both Bluring's Pokeball and Spitfire's Pokeball onto his belt and shouldered his pack again.

"Alright, that makes two Pokemon; I'm off to a good start." Ty said to himself before he began down the trail again towards Fallview City and one step closer to his first Gym Battle in Wind Valley City


End file.
